Boy in Love
by BerylCoronet
Summary: High school AU setting. Gilbert Beilschmidt is a bully in school that no one wants to have anything to do with. A girl made a mistake of sitting in front of him during lunch hours one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Boy in Love**

 **Inspired by BTS - Boy in Luv. From the looks of it it might be pretty cliche.**

 **I started way too much stories, so I have no guarantee if I will continue this.**

 **Please enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Red eyes darkened, hidden behind black tinted glasses. A snarl twisted a pair of moisturized lips, letting out a snort before it finally says 'Hey guys, What did he say again? Wait, No, don't reply for this useless piece of trash.'

The battered boy is left humiliated and broken on the floor, scrambling when it squatted down and grab a fistful of hair, pulling the boy closer. 'What did you say again? I want to hear it from your lips.'

The boy trembled and looked away, only for it to twist his hair even more, forcing the boy to look at it. The boy's bruised mouth opened and closed, trying to find some words to satisfy this thing in front of him. 'I.. I am sorry.'

'No no no, Xavier. That's not what I've heard.' it replied in a condescendingly and mocking tone. 'Now are we going to be truthful to me again, so can I hear what you have said?' it requested in a saccharine tone filled with danger.

'I.. I didn't mea-'

'That's not what I've heard. Xavier.' it said it's words slowly and carefully. As though cooing the boy to choose his next few words carefully, yet not giving him any chance to change any of the words he have spoken.

'I-'

'Do you know that repeating myself is something I hated to do? I would put that on the second of my hated list. Now why don't you tell me word for word, what. have. you. said... Xavier?' it smiled kindly.

The boy's swollen eyes is filled with tears and after a sniffle, he realise that there are simply no way out of his situation at all other than the one offered by this monster in front of him.

'It..' the poor boy stuttered unwillingly.

'Go on..' it whisper out its encouragement.

'It's eyes are disgusting.' the boy cried out.

'You got some nerve don't you? huh?' it asked. Using his other hand, its reddish pink eyes peek out above its sunglasses, looking at the frightened boy who tried to shun it. White, almost translucent eyelashes fluttered against the snow white skin, it leaned in closer and closer to the boy, until it's breath splashes against his tear stained skin. 'It's disgusting isn't it? It's gross isn't it? Do you know how sad they are when you called them 'it'. They have names too you know. Look, this pretty left one is called Emma, and this beautiful right is called Sophia. Do you know what this pair of eyes can do HUH? DO YOU?'

'N-No..' the boy bawled out, renewed fear reinvigorate his limp body and he tried to get away from this albino boy again. But the bully only reinforced its cruel grip.

'Emma and Sophia are blessings gifted from the Devil itself, and they will both burn you to hell.' it laughed out maniacally before throwing the boy's head onto the ground with a loud thud. Placing his dirty soles onto the side of the boy's cheek, it delight in grinding into his face. 'Let this fucking serve as a warning for your fucking ass. Never. ever. mess with me. Gilbert Beilschemidt and my beautiful girls.'

'Yes yes.' the boy sobbed out on the ground.

'Repeat after me: Gilbert is my King.'

'Gilbert is my King.'

'I will call King Gilbert's eyes by their names.'

'I will call Gilbert's eyes by their names.'

'You dare to eat the King away?' Gilbert warned, giving a few humiliating tap on the boy's head.

'I-I will call King Gilbert's eyes by their names.'

'Good.'

'I am lower than King Gilbert's eyes.'

'I am lower than King Gilbert's eyes.'

Giving a disparaging laugh, he twist and turn his sole onto the boy's face even more. Gilbert then gestured for one of his underlings with head to rummaged through this boy's belongings.

'Gilbert, I got his wallet.' one of his underling reached out and pass the victim's wallet over.

'Ohhh, look at this.' Gilbert scowled, using his forefinger and thumb to gingerly take the wallet. 'Look at this nasty taste. Ew.' he continued, rummaging through and take out a few hundred dollar bills. 'Guess these would be enough for my boys to wash their hands from touching you.'

Gilbert pass all the cash over to his underling and finally lifted his feet away from the boy's face. 'Now get the fuck away from Emma and Sophia.'

The boy immediately scrambled up and with his belongings barely even held tight, he ran off and disappear into a distance.

* * *

'Hey Boss, joining us?' one of the underlings walking beside Gilbert voiced out.

'Nah, your Boss, which is me still have fucking school to attend. Though its recess now, but well let's see. Maybe I'll meet you guys after school.' Gilbert shrugged.

'Alright Boss, see you later. Thanks for the treat.' the guy clicked his tongue. 'If you need any more help, I'll be there.'

'You better fucking be.'

Gilbert quickly tidied up his disarray attire and messy hair before strolling towards his school. The bell for lunch rung upon the very step he took when he go into the school building. 'Looks like I'm just in time for my favourite subject.'

He walk along the corridor looking around the classes bustling with students preparing to go for lunch. 'I wonder where is Ludwig. ' Deciding that waiting for his brother for lunch is too troublesome, he quickly strolled to the canteen. And despite the amount of people along the road taken to the canteen, Gilbert always have spaces to walk because no one wants to be anywhere near his vicinity.

Dressed in black and thick cotton sweatshirt, long black jeans and sneakers, the hood of the sweatshirt is always wrapped over his head full of white hair. Big, corrective sunglasses is always hung over his nose bridge, hiding the red coloured iris that seems to scare anyone away. Gilbert is known first thing for being scary and second thing scary. First scary are his looks, severe albinism have left Gilbert not only the need to be dressed fully covered up, but also a rare form of reddish eyes. The second scary came much later, all of a sudden, people who run their mouth off in front or behind Gilbert's back started turning up school with bruises and wounds. And that's when the bullied was finally left alone.

Tables in the canteens are all chock full of people, and when Gilbert sat down in a table with a single girl, that girl screamed, gathered her friends belonging and ran away.

'Crazy bitch.' he gave a snort of derision, shaking his head as he use his phone to message his brother. Using one of his legs to pull a chair closer and resting his feet on it, he acted just like a total hooligan that deter people from even asking to share his table.

Just then, out of the corner of his eyes, Gilbert noticed a figure that began settling down on a chair right across him. And turning his head up from the phone, what greeted him is a girl in spaghetti strap with long brown hair tied up into a neat bun.

'Oie, did I say you can sit here?' Gilbert barked out.

The girl look up from her food and frowned. 'The signs in the canteens said that the seats are supposed to be shared. Free seating Mister.'

'Do I look like I care about the signs?'

'Do I look like I care if you care?' the girl replied in annoyance, giving an internal rolling of eyes that she have to deal with a guy like this.

'Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you. Now go the fuck away and I'll let this go.' Gilbert retorted with intimidation.

'Which part of free seating do you not understand?' the girl merely said, tucking into her food.

Gilbert turned away in disbelief. What is this girl invading privacy like this. My god. He turned back to the girl eating happily her food, and it irks him. Without giving much thought, he sweep her plate her food onto the ground, ruining it.

The hall went quiet and all heads turned to the commotion of the upturned plate. The girl looked at the plate of wasted food and for a moment, everyone including Gilbert thought she would cry and run away. But the girl continued to stare at her plate of spattered food on the ground.

'Get the fuck away.' Gilbert voiced again, standing up and take a few cocky step in front of the girl.

The girl looked up to him with burning eyes. Eyes that screamed bloody murder. And as swift as a passing wind, she clenched her fist and punch Gilbert across the face. The sudden and unexpected momentum knocked Gilbert's face to the side, and his sunglasses out. Gilbert looked back to her with his widened bloody eyes, but no fear was shown on the girl's face. She's enraged.

'Fucking hell.' she muttered, eyes widened in return and in disdain for his sin of wasting her food.

A tickle in his nostril dripped out as blood. Gilbert touches the top of his lips gingerly and knitted his brow in horror. This fucking girl done it, he thought. He look back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy in Love C2**

 **Merry Christmas! I can't believe it's been so long since I first started writing stories.**

 **PRUHUN PART 2. Honestly, this ship is even more dead than rochu.**

 **So if you're a pruhun fan and you are enjoying this. Thank you!**

* * *

Reaching out with the same hands stained with his blood, Gilbert grab a fistful of brown hair and tried to pull it towards him. He said that he will hit a girl and he ain't lying about it, he is going to punch her in the face as well.

However, this ain't no ordinary girl that run away just because Gilbert sat on her table or something. This is a girl that punch Gilbert in the face after he wasted her food, stare at him in his face, in his eyes unflinching from the look of a freak that scares people away. This same girl blocked his fist with her forearm and swiftly hooked her long legs around Gilbert's left calf and gave a hard push, intending to trip him down. Yet, she seems to have forgotten that Gilbert's fingers are still tangled between her hair and with that unexpected shove from the girl, he pulled her down with him.

'THUD'

A loud dull sound can be heard from the fall. The familiar taste of blood in his mouth greeted Gilbert before he even managed to open his eyes from the ordeal, his teeth must have cut his mouth from the knock on his cheek. The weight pressing on top his body is not helping with the pain radiating from his back due to the impact of the fall. Gilbert let out a groan before opening his eyes, the girl on top of him, with her disheveled hair is also recovering from the impact. Her face is smeared with Gilbert's blood, but she did not wiped it away.

Trailing his eyes down a little, Gilbert is suddenly painfully aware that her bosom is pressing against his chest, and her thigh are straddled on his own. His heart started beating really fast, as he felt his face burning up. Yet that few moment of embarrassment dissipated when the girl regain composure and anger once again surface on her face.

The girl sat up on him, pressing her weight down even more on his lower body. Before Gilbert is able to react, the girl wrap her fingers around his neck to choke him. Her face twisted into a hard determination as she tighten her grip, sending pulsing reminder to his brain that it's oxygen supply is being cut off.

S-she's strong, Gilbert thought. But no, he is not going to let this girl get the best of him. With his last effort, he swing his fist across her face. One time, two time three time, and only on the fourth time did she loosen her hold. Gilbert suck in the much needed air generously, and looked back at the girl wiping that tiny spot of blood at the corner of her mouth.

Their eyes met.

But only hostility remains. It distorted their faces into a twisted smile as they went for each other's throat again. Clawing, scratching, pulling, pinching and punching. Anything to win, both side thought, anything to teach each other a lesson.

The girl seem to have an upper hand with a detailed knowledge of how martial arts works. She rolled to her side and lock Gilbert's arm in between her leg, crossing her ankle and pressing his neck down with her calf, effectively holding him into a cross arm breaker. The pain shot through his arm and into his body, making him scream in an ugly manner and flailing his arms and writhing like a loser.

'SAY YOU'RE SORRY!' she demanded, tightening her hold, inciting another groan from Gilbert.

'F-Fuck you Bitch!' he managed out shout out in between his red and strained face.

A female teacher arrived first, but no amount of persuading seems to get into the ears of both parties. The second male teacher arrived and tried to break them apart, but in return, his spectacle was broken and crushed under the feet of the girl. Just before the third male teacher was called for, a burly figure and a dignified silhouette emerge between the gathered crowd.

'Gilbert! What are you doing!?'

'Eliza?'

At that sound, the fingers on Gilbert's neck immediately loosen, the girl named Eliza got off him and immediately stood up. She calmed herself down with a few deep breath and her face is filled with childish delight despite all the cuts and bruises. Her facial features soften, her eyes brighten, her hands hastily tame the messy hair and wipe clean of her face from any traces of blood and sweat

Gilbert laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking of how he almost saw the lights. He turned his head and saw that girl's face. A sharp pang of unpleasant feeling shot through him at the sight for reasons unknown, he knitted his brow and muttered 'Disgusting.' How could a person's demeanor change within that split second. So much so that she is openly showing her weakness to an opponent. How disgusting, he thought, rolling his eyes.

'Gilbert! Are you okay?' the voice called out again. A presence appear beside him and a head appear within sight. 'How did you get into a fight again?'

'That fucking girl punched me in the face Ludwig.' Gilbert replied indignantly.

'What did you do to her?'

'Hey come on, you're my brother, you're supposed to be on my side! She have the fucking guts to punch me so she had it coming.' he said, 'Not like she needed any help' he continued, muttering it under his breath.

'Either way, let's get you clean up. You're definitely going to the teacher's office this time round.' Ludwig sigh. 'Father is not going be happy about this.'

'Yeah yeah yeah, is there anything I do that will make him happy? No.'

Ludwig let out another sigh. Finding that there are no other words he could offer, he merely repeated 'Get up, let's get you clean up.'

Giving a sheepish smile, Gilbert said 'Can you carry me? I can't move.'

'You're just lazy.' Ludwig pointed out, but still he pulled his big brother up and carried him over his back and walked towards the washroom.

* * *

The smell of antiseptic stings his nose before Ludwig even pour it on a cotton bud, it reminds him of the imminent stinging and lingering pain that will ensue the moment those water touches his exposed flesh. Gilbert grimace lightly at the thought of it, especially when the person who applies it is none other than his younger brother, Ludwig.

'Ahh ahh, ahh it hurts. Gently, gently please.' Gilbert groaned as Ludwig wiped the antiseptic roughly onto the wounds.

'It doesn't work if you don't clean it properly.'

'But it hurts. Ouch.'

'Then don't get into anymore fights. Honestly, I don't know what's going on in your head sometimes. Just because I don't get involved in your shenanigan doesn't mean I don't know what you're up to okay. I've heard what's going on with Xavier, and I know that you've been hanging out with those people downtown again. I can't keep your secrets for long brother, Father will know about these sooner or later.'

'Well, Xavier deserves it. He said my eyes are disgusting.' Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly.

'Brother, stop changing the topic.'

'I'm not.'

'Besides, the girl you just got into a fight with just transferred here yesterday. She's in the same club as Roderich. So stop messing with her as well.'

'Who the hell is Roderich?'

'Our first cousin.'

'That Roderich!? Roderich Edelstein? That loser?'

'Yes..'

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock and surprise. 'Why is he here in our school? Oh my god, what a pleasant surprise. And what a weird girl poor old Roddy is stuck in the same club with! This is going to be fun.' he said, rubbing his hands together with an evil, sneaky grin spreading across his lips.

'Stop thinking of playing some pranks on them. They are in the orchestra, you know how much our headmaster values the orchestra and so he specifically invited Roderich to join our school as part of the orchestra for the classical music competition this year.' Ludwig explained. 'And he will be staying with us for the rest of the school year.'

'What?!' Gilbert blurted out in horror.' What the fuck!? Why didn't anyone tell me about this arrangement? Does that mean we have to see that loser everyday from now on?'

'You're not home yesterday when father announced it over dinner. Then again, when was the last time you joined us for dinner. But yes, we will be seeing him every day. At school and at home.'

'Ew! Roderich. Ew.' Gilbert grimace over and over again, slurring his cousin's name over and over with disgust.

'Stop moving.'

'Ouch.. That hurts' he grumbled.

And despite the insults and complaints that kept spewing out from his mouth, it doesn't seems to drown out the fight with that girl. The experience kept replaying over and over with no mercy inside of Gilbert's mind. That dauntless girl and her angry face, the way she look straight in his eyes and punch him in his face. Gilbert felt a little conflicted, is he a masochist to say that the adrenaline rush from that fight is thrilling him. Or is he... actually happy that somebody looks him in the eyes and felt something else other than fear and the desire to dodge his glance.

'Pfft! You're not that desperate. You're the awesome King Gilbert, and a King never bows.' he assured himself, silencing the rest of his thoughts once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boy in Love C3**

 **This chapter is for Prismturtle who would LOVE to see another chapter of this story. LOL.**

 **I'll try to continue this very very cliche story as much as possible so thank you for liking it.**

 **Also, I'll take back my words saying Pruhun is deader than Rochu. (Rochu.. is still as dead as ever).**

* * *

School is always boring. The lessons are boring, the teachers blabber too much and they are boring as well. Gilbert stare off at his sunglasses in front of his table thinking of nothing in particular, he just wanted time to pass by as soon as possible so that he can get out of this boring place.

'Stop sleeping Gilbert.' the sound of his name caught his ears.

'I'm not sleeping. Mr Mazer.' Gilbert retorted, annoyance evident from the accusation. He don't understand why do the teachers love picking on him. Just because he didn't stare at the whiteboard doesn't mean that he is sleeping. Just because he didn't bring his homework that one or two times doesn't mean he didn't do his homework. Just because he was late that few times doesn't mean it's on purpose. But because the teachers are forever wagging that accusing finger, and putting all the blame on him, Gilbert guess it doesn't really matter if those accusation becomes the truth or not.

'Oh really?' the teacher challenge. 'Then answer this question.' he continued, pointing to a long chain of math equation on the board.

'I don't know.' came Gilbert's reply, eyes never even glance in the general direction of the whiteboard. He let out a big yawn, stretching his body before letting out a huge sneeze from the cold air. The sneeze ruptured a blood vessel in his nose and blood came dripping out like a broken tap. It stain the front of his white uniform in huge patches. 'Oops.' Gilbert exclaim nonchalantly. 'Looks like I need a trip to the school nurse.' Gilbert turn around and pack his pencil case and books into his bag, grabbed his sunglasses and was just about to take his leave in the middle of the class.

'Stop it. Who said you're allowed to leave?' Mr Mazer warn sternly.

'I need to see the nurse, I have a nose bleed. See its not stopping.' Gilbert explain, tilting his head up a little to show the teacher the blood that is indeed flowing like a broken tap.

'Just stick tissue up your nose and get back to your seat' the teacher snap.

'Mr Mazer, I hate to be this frank but can't you see that I am doing us and especially you a very kind favour. I gave us an excuse to quit wasting each other's time, and for you to keep your job. You won't want my father come to the school again like the other time, right?' Gilbert persuaded, blinking and giving a small smile condescendingly, while blood still drips out in ridiculously amount out of his nostril. 'He's a very busy man you know.'

'You!' the teacher started agitatedly, as though Gilbert did another checkmate to him again. And Gilbert did, it became a known thing that he can induce a session of nose bleed just by sneezing in a certain way, and it was an even bigger known thing that Gilbert and Ludwig's father donate generously to the school every year.

'Can I go now?'

'Hmpf. Don't even know how are you related Ludwig, I'm pretty sure he is embarrassed to have you as his brother. The only reason you're here in this prestigious school is because of your father and you're still not cherishing this chance at all. You're the worst kind of human, an abomination wasting resources just by living.' Mr Mazer berated and ridicule, hoping to evoke some kind of response from Gilbert so that he can give him a detention again.

'Yeah whatever, I don't have the time to listen to bullshit from you.' Gilbert responded, obviously not taking the bait, but more importantly, the blood doesn't seem to be slowing. 'I need to go.'

'You shouldn't even come to school if you're not even attending classes!' the teacher shouted after Gilbert's back.

'Whatever.' Gilbert mutter under his bloody breath, walking out of the classroom is always a fresh breath of air. Freedom.

He rummage through his pocket for a packet of tissue. It feels sissy to carry tissue around but hey, with a power to get nose bleed whenever you want, a packet of tissue always comes in handy, he thought. Gilbert turn the end of the tissue and stuck two of them up his nostril, this always stop his bleeding.

But unbeknownst to him, the blood from his nose soaked the tissue to the brim. The scene in front of him suddenly turned, and it took Gilbert some leaning on the wall to prevent himself from falling flat onto the ground.

'Shit, the room is turning again. Is it because I didn't eat breakfast today.' Gilbert knit his brow, holding his head to stop his head from spinning more. He slide a little down against the wall, he knows that if he fall right now he's going to get knocked out, he needs to get to the nurse office to stop the bleeding first.

The blood soaked tissue soften and drop onto the ground with a soft thud, but Gilbert finds himself shaking from the weakness that consume his body. He blink once, twice. I just need a rest, he thought. He slowly sat down against the wall, panting from the discomfort, then he lean his head on his knee and closes his eye.

He rested for quite a while, feeling slightly better.

'Oie, are you dead?' a voice called out, it was followed by a slightl kick at his side.

Gilbert knitted his brow and look up to the person, his eyesight is a little blurry from the compression against his arms but he could vaguely figured out that it's that girl from the other day called Eliza. Why of all times... he thought in frustration.

'Go the fuck away bitch.' he answered, knitting his brow in annoyance before leaning his head back on his arms. His head still feels a little heavy and he is not in a mood to deal with anything right now. 'Why are you covered in blood!?' Eliza asked in genuine concern, she squatted down beside him and try to pry his head up again.

'Go away!' he insisted, smacking her hands away from him. 'Go away? You're bleeding this badly, and you're just sitting here instead of going to the nurse's office. What is wrong with you?' Eliza asked, knitting her brows in vexation. 'Get up, I'll bring you.'

'Who do you think you are? Who said you can touch me?' Gilbert snarled at her, feeling the stretch of dried up blood against his skin. He stood up and left the bewildered girl behind, the blood hardened on his school uniform create an uncomfortable friction against his front body, but still he walk on, anywhere but with that girl.

The bell rang and slowly people made their way out of the classrooms, all eyes turn to Gilbert in horror and disgust and all bodies move out of the way for the bloodied boy not wishing to be tainted by his blood.

A scream screech out from a distance and Gilbert turn over the direction in shock: it's another girl from some other class. 'Did he ate a person? His mouth is filled with blood!' she asked her friends in fear. Argh, that fucking loudmouth, does she even know I can hear her? Gilbert thought as he step down the staircase, but the distraction causes him to miss a step.

'Ah shit.' he muttered as he fall down the steep stairs.

A hand grabbed hold on his waist and pulled him back. Gilbert turn back and found himself nose to nose with the girl. His eyes widened in surprise and his heart unwittingly started thumping so hard that it threaten to burst out of his heart. The girl's eyes wandered around his face in concern and she muttered 'Your nose is still bleeding!'

Gilbert open his mouth wanting to speak, but his intended words did not come out as expected. He can see her lashes, the colour of her eyes, her glossy lips, the way her bangs hang loosely on her forehead, he can feel her breath and the way... the way she said you're bleeding. He found it hard to breath around her, he didn't to taint her with his breath.

'Oie, are you okay? Say something.' Eliza asked again, this time putting her palm from her free hand on Gilbert's cheek and patted lightly. Gilbert can feel the warmth on her soft hands, sticky from the blood smeared across his cheeks.

'G..G...' he stuttered out, flustered and embarrassed for reasons unknown.

'What?' Eliza replied, tilting her head a little subconsciously.

'Go away!' he shouted, pushing Eliza away from him hard. He stayed a little to make sure that she didn't fall or something, long enough for Eliza to shout back at him 'You're fucking rude, I just saved your fucking ass you asshole!'

Why.. Why are you shaking up my heart so much. Gilbert thought, pressing his palm down his chest trying to tame the wild heartbeat. What are you?

'You think you're so great huh? Quit being a saint.' Gilbert spat out with disdain ran off down the stairs.

'How fucking rude, this dude.' Eliza muttered under breath. 'So much for being helpful.' Eliza stood there wondering if she should continue to follow after him, she have followed him and despite the fact that she have saved him from tumbling down the stairs, this grumpy guy doesn't seem too pleased.

He look like he's in a bad shape, and Roderich told me to apologise to him after I told him that I punch this white hair dude. Bleargh, Roderich is too nice. But I guess that's what makes him great. I wonder what does a musical genius like him have anything to do with this white hair boy, why does he care about him so much. She thought to herself, smiling like an idiot at the thought of Roderich and irritated by the ungrateful Gilbert.

'Maybe... I can use this chance to call Roderich. Maybe.. updates on this white hair dude is my ticket to spending more time with Roderich.' she squeal, excitedly pulling out her phone and started dialing her idol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boy in Love C4**

 **Life have been busy but I am baccckkkk. Le sigh, the lack of motivation is strong these days.**

 **I don't even know which stories I should continue. (cries)**

* * *

'Eliza? Can you do a favour? It's definitely beyond me to ask you of this, but is it possible for you to follow Gilbert after school, at least until rehearsal starts for the competition?' Roderich explained, looking a little embarrassed to ask another favour from Eliza, he have already ask Eliza to join him for the competition by transferring to this school and she agreed with no hesitation. Even though he is sure that Eliza will agree again, he still felt as though he is pushing his luck, especially when he is trying hard to be oblivious to her feelings.

'If it's a favour from you, then it is certainly not a problem Roderich.' Eliza beamed. She is happy when Roderich called her and ask if she wanted to grab some dinner, it's the second time he ever ask her out.

The restaurant is dim, and the overview of the glittering city underneath felt as romantic as Eliza could ever wish for. She stare intensely at Roderich's face in front of her, she is very sure that this is love, because she have never felt this way before. The feeling that your heart is about to burst every time you see their face, the feeling that you want to be with them all the time. This can never be wrong.

'Although, I hope it is not too much to want to know what is going on between you and that white hair dude. ' Eliza asked carefully, she don't want to come off as too overbearing towards Roderich, the last thing she ever wanted is to turn him off.

'Of course it's not too much. You're always so willing to help me, it's only right for you to know what you are getting into.' Roderich replied, as unsmilingly as ever, but for Eliza, that's his most suave characteristic. 'I am related to Gilbert, the white hair dude as you calls it, he have been quite rebellious and his family is pretty worried about him. I would love to help them but as you should know, Gilbert doesn't really like me.'

'Y-You're related to ..him?' Eliza widened her eyes in disbelief, not hiding the fact that she is in shock at all. 'You're.. his long lost brother?'

Roderich let out a snort of laughter, which he quickly held back with the back of his hands. 'N-No.. Gilbert is my cousin. First cousin to be exact.'

'Oh, that's a relief.' Eliza mumbled, fascinated with his laugh on one hand, and finding it hard to believe that they are related to each other on the other.

'His brother, the head prefect Ludwig is too busy to keep tabs on him all the time, I understand that you and him have some misunderstanding at your first day of school, but I really hope that you can help me keep an eye on him from far. You're the only person I trust because nobody I have known is as capable as you are.' Roderich said with much sincerity.

Eliza's eyes brightened at his words. Beneath her gentle smile and composed face, the hushed talking patrons far away from their table, the quiet arrangements of utensils by the waiter, everything seems to be oblivious to the fireworks that splattered across the night skies in her heart.

'I understand, I won't disappoint you.' Eliza replied, nodding her head.

She turned her head towards the glass window beside their table, the night skies seems to be twinkling with stars of hope already. She is right, the white hair dude is her lucky star, her ticket to getting closer with Roderich.

* * *

In another place at the same time, a mansion, one out of the countless massive rooms, hiding under the thick blanket all curled up is Gilbert. He went straight home today much to his own surprise, he don't feel like facing anyone today. His skin still hurts from the short exposure of the sun when he got so pissed off that he forgotten to cover himself, and he blame that girl.

His room is pitch black save for the moonlight shining in the slightly ajar window. When he was young, he likes to pretend to be a vampire, because that's what he is: Unable to see the light of the day. Vampires are handsome, they are cool, they are strong and they never cared about what other people thinks.

That's why he strive to become stronger, and he did. He gain admiration from the people downtown, a place where only the strongest survives. He trained himself over the years to not let those ugly words get into his heart, but he also learn to not let himself get trampled over by people, so he retaliated tenfold to people who dared to cross him.

He slowly became the Vampires he admired.

But Vampires walks a lonely path.

And that's when he found out that he is still very much human. A human that nobody wants to have anything to do with.

The knob of the door turned slowly. Gilbert is alerted, he frowned. No one should know that he is home, he climbed the walls of their mansion and up his own room's windows away from all the servant's eyes. Dinner should be finished by this time, so who could it be?

The door opened slowly and artificial bright lights from the corridor poured into his room, a person stepped into the floor and said 'Gilbert? You're in here aren't you?'

It's Ludwig.

He stayed as still as possible.

How did his brother knows that he is here, Gilbert thought, sulking.

'Gilbert. You had a nosebleed again today didn't you?' he asked into the room.

Gilbert obviously did not reply to him. Ludwig took a deep breath and let it out, 'A pity, I thought for sure he was in here. Guess I'll just have to send this little yellow bird I found injured in our garden away then.' and he closed the door.

'WAIT!' Gilbert sat up and shouted after the closed door.

One second passes, and the door opened again. Ludwig popped his head in, a smug look on his face as he finally caught his brother in his room.

'You lied to me!' Gilbert sulked, crossing his hands and legs, looking annoyed for falling into Ludwig's trap.

'I didn't, there was really an injured bird in the garden today.'

Gilbert's face change as he turn back facing his brother. 'Are you serious? Where is it now?'

'Well, I kept it in my room. You know how Father doesn't fancy animals, especially wild ones. You want to see it? I wanted to bring it to the vet tomorrow but I have school duties tomorrow.'

'I'll bring it!' Gilbert offered cheerily. 'Show me!'

They went into Ludwig's room and Gilbert's heart melted at the sight of the little yellow bird snuggling in the cloth. Ludwig look at his brother, a smile slipped out of his stoic face. He recalled the times when he was younger, Gilbert would always bring him his favourite food and fuss over him, he would teach him how to do his homework and bring him to play. But he also saw how his brother got bullied for the way he looks, and he remembered always hugging a crying Gilbert and telling him that he is not a monster.

Since when did the roles change though, he felt more like the older brother nowadays; fussing over him, and making sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble, resorting to luring him out by exploiting his weakness for cute things. He is the man Gilbert should be, but circumstances turned his brother into who he is now, but that's okay, Ludwig swore to himself that he would do anything he could to protect his brother, which brings him to the next question for Gilbert.

'You did the sneezing where you get the nosebleed again didn't you Gilbert.' Ludwig asked, giving him the face that says that he should stop lying to him.

'Uhh... About that...' Gilbert stuttered out.

'You do recall what happened the second last time you did that didn't you? Hmmmm?' he pressed on.

'Uhh... Yeah.. I do.. Hehe..' Gilbert faked a smile, like a cat caught stealing a fish and trying to act a little cuter hoping to get off the hook.

'Yeah, you recalled right? Tell me what happened.'

'Uhh..'

'Tell me, let me see if you recall.'

'I .. Went into the hospital for blood loss.' Gilbert said reluctantly.

'And?'.

'And... You have to rush to the hospital when you are in the middle of the year end examination.'

'And?' '

'And.. Father was very angry about it and almost wanted to kick me out of the house.'

'And?'

'And.. Mother fainted when she heard about all these.'

'So? What is the conclusion? What did you promised?'

'The conclusion is that I have promised to stop doing that.' Gilbert ended off, awkwardly smiling and avoiding eye contact.

Ludwig look at Gilbert's sun burnt skin, but he decided not to probe any further . 'What am I to do with you.' he said sighing, heart afraid of losing Gilbert more than anything in the world. 'Don't do that anymore.'

'Don't worry. I won't do it again. Today was just an emergency. E. Mer. Gen. Cy. Right! I should be able to come home on time tomorrow and bring this little birdie to the vet.' Gilbert stated, distracting the heavier topics away. He look up to Ludwig and continued: 'I think I'll call it Gilbird. Cool name right?'

Ludwig closes his eyes, and held back his intense urge to laugh. 'That's really lame, brother.'

Gilbert look back at the bird and smiled, 'Well at least it made you laugh. Gilbird it is.'

* * *

Eliza hide behind the wall as Gilbert crosses the road with a tiny box in his arms. School have ended and she is dressed exactly like how Gilbert is right now, hood over her head, sunglasses over her nose bridge and a surgical mask covering the lower half of her face. Her eyes followed the boy until he reaches across the street and into a vet.

'A Vet?' she said to herself in bewilderment. 'Well that hooligan definitely don't look like someone who owns a pet, but okay..' she continued, scribbling down on a notebook she bought especially to track her new prey.

 _Day 1: White hair dude (I shall name him rabbit for convenience's sake) did not make any commotion in school today, or at least I have not heard of any commotion he made (if any.) He went into a Vet with a box for some reason, and came out in 1hrs time without that box. Rabbit proceeded to go into the downtown area and hang out with 3 other boys, they went into a dilapidated stadium and started talking while drinking what seems to be beer._

 _Rabbit drank a lot, like a dozen in an hour. (Is he even supposed to be drinking?) The other boys started hitting the crumbling structures with the baseball bats they carried with them, Rabbit ran out of his own beer and started finishing the other boy's half drunk beer._

 _He pull out a harmonica and started playing it. (He plays a harmonica? Wait he plays an instrument?) And he plays really well ( wth?)_

 _I got really hungry at 9pm and the boys seems to be hungry too and they left the Rabbit alone. The Rabbit did nothing except taking off his sunglasses and lay down staring at the sky. I decided that he cannot be up to anymore mischief and left the scene at 9.30pm._

Eliza read through her notes and started recalling the day's event, it's tiring to keep following this hopping Rabbit around but it's even more worth it to have dinner with Roderich every weekend. She started squealing and rolling around the bed in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boy in Love C5**

 **I feel kinda bad but somehow this chapter and the previous one seems more focused on Ludwig and Gilbert's brotherly bonds.**

 **Also on the other hand, my mind began to split with all the decisions I could be taking for this story, so I would just like to ask a few questions to anyone reading and enjoying this.**

 **1) Should Eliza move forward and found out that the music she just complimented actually belongs to the man she dislike and look down on?**

 **2) Or should Eliza mistaken that this music she complimented is actually once again belong her long admired Roderich.**

 **3) Should Ludwig die at any point of this story?**

 **I really can't decide :/**

* * *

''Gilbert, have you been drinking again?' Ludwig came out of seemingly nowhere and asked sternly, catching Gilbert off guard as he was moving to his next class.

'What? How.. I mean no? The only drink I had was fruit juice.' Gilbert replied defensively, bewilderment flashing all over his face. In a way he is speaking the truth, he only had juice today, Ludwig did not ask when did he actually drink. Still, he wondered if Ludwig is as busy as he always claims to be since he seem to know in creepy details what he have been up to.

'Did you send people to follow me again Ludwig?' Gilbert asked, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. He calls him his younger brother, but Ludwig is physically taller and more muscular than him, sadly.

'No I didn't. I just heard of it.' Ludwig said, solemn facial features never changing throughout, he shuffled the files and papers he carried in his arms a little before continuing 'Are you having lunch with anyone today?'

Gilbert gave him a questioning look, as though asking an invisible question of 'Are you really asking that?'

Ludwig nodded at his look. 'I will be free to have lunch today so I'll drop you a text once I'm done.' he continued, before walking off as though nothing happened, leaving Gilbert there almost scratching his head.

'What's with him..' he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Gilbert was already at the garden's bench before the recess bell even officially rang. He didn't cheat or lie his way out of the classroom this time, their class were having a surprise test and the teacher said that whoever can get a pass from the test will be allowed to go off for recess immediately.

 _'So, the faster you managed to finish and pass the test, the faster you will be able to go off for recess.' the teacher announced amidst the groans of the students._

 _Except for a pair of twinkling red eyes._

Ludwig have message Gilbert to meet him in the garden instead of the canteen much to Gilbert's own bewilderment. His brother have been acting weirdly since the morning, and he is beginning to suspect it might have something to do with the fact that _he knows_ that he have been secretly drinking.

Big deal, he drinks too, Gilbert thought.

'Brother, you're early.' a deep voice called out. The garden is not a populated area frequent by other students since it was out of the way and a little run down as compared to the large fancy courtyard nearer to the canteen, and today it was all the more quiet.

Gilbert turn to find his brother walking towards him, smiling warmly. He knitted his brow from the sight, for his younger brother rarely smiles in public, like this. He is definitely sure that something is wrong.

'Sandwich.' Ludwig said as he said down and passes a packet of food for Gilbert.

'Are you feeling alright Ludwig?' Gilbert asked, taking the sandwich from him. He scan the packaging of the sandwich before returning his gaze to Ludwig, 'And why are we having sandwich? We could have better food in the canteen you know? Like sausages you know? It's Thursday, the special dish is sausage and potato.'

'I know. But it's sold out.' Ludwig sighed.

'But... I guess sandwich is okay if it's with you.' Gilbert teasingly reassured, pinching his brother not so chubby cheek like he used to do it. And Ludwig willingly let him.

Comfortable silence settled in between the two brothers as they munch on their lunch, the light blonde hair and pretty blue eyes stood in a striking contrast against the snow white hair and blood red eyes. It is almost hard to believe that they are related to each other. But the fluffy bread with copious amount of vegetables and meat, the serene atmosphere provided by the garden and the companion they have for each other just makes all of these details irrelevant.

'Brother.' Ludwig finally says. 'Do you still remember this?' he continued as he pulls out a silvery flute out from his bag. Gilbert's eyes widened and then turned into slight grimace and said 'Where did you get that from?'

'It's yours.'

'What?'

'I picked it up when you threw it out of the window after your music class.' Ludwig said, fiddling with the details on the body of the flute. Even though it's been such a long time, with scratches and repair marks because of the fall, it was well taken care of and well polished.

'Why-'

'Can you play it for me one more time?' Ludwig cut him off, passing the flute a tad bit demandingly to Gilbert.

'But...' Gilbert stuttered, unwilling to hold the flute but also unwilling to reject his beloved brother.

'Just one more time.'

'It's been so many years, I have forgotten about it.'

'Brother... Just try it.' Ludwig insist.

'Fine.' he agreed begrudgingly, finally succumbing to his brother's request. As he took over the flute, nostalgia burns his hands with the age old passion. He remember every single notch and cranny there is to this flute, but his heart also aches with the reminder of a long ago melancholy and that one desperate last ditch effort to salvage his broken heart.

Despite that, he is still willing to play if it's for his brother.

'Guess you're in luck today! You will get to see your awesome big brother's private performance. No one, not even the richest, the greatest or the most magnificent will ever get this privilege to see me play!' Gilbert announced with a big smirk on his face.

Ludwig beamed, playing along and clapping for him.

Gilbert steadied the flute in position and straighten his back, ready to play his first performance in a very long time. And it was at this very moment that everyone should know that fate loves playing tricks on human beings, a loud ringtone originating from Ludwig's bag shattered the serene peace awaiting the recital.

Gilbert put down his flute and stare at his brother, who in turn stare back at him, not intending to take any actions.

'Your phone?' Gilbert finally asked.

'It's okay, you can continue playing while I picked it up.' Ludwig suggested.

Gilbert's face scrunch up and he pointed the tip of the flute at him in a rebuking manner. 'What is this! You're gonna treat your awesome brother like some elevator music! Just pick it up already.'

'But..' Ludwig started. But he knows and Gilbert knows that phone calls are always something that separates the two brothers apart, Ludwig is a busy person. How could he not be, Gilbert thought. He is awesome me's brother.

Ludwig's face change into one that seems resigned to fate when he heard the other party. He look back at Gilbert with a look. Another stoic look, yet Gilbert knows him way too well to understand that as an apologetic look. Gilbert shooed him away, half pushing and half picking his bag to make him rush to his next appointment.

Gilbert sat back down the bench look down on his phone, it's too late to sneak out of the school to meet up with the downtown people now. It's still too early to go back to class right now as well, it's not his style to do so. His line of sight reorient itself to the flute held in his other hand, it's still his private performance after all, even if there are no audience now.

Complete silence now fall just like the anticipation before a concert starts, all that could be heard was the soft cooing from birds in a distance, and water singing its own complicated, pleasant song in the fountain.

He took a deep breath, straightening his back, steadying the flute once again, and started playing. He thought he would have lost his touch, but apparently not, for even when his brain forget about every single thing, his body reacts out of reflex. The smooth, crisp and clear sound emit from the instrument, and with each sway and each blow, the sound turns into angelic music that spread delightfully through the beautiful garden. A playful tune that speaks with the songs of the birds and water, as though it is welcoming you to an enchanted forest.

Sitting down no longer satisfy the intense need to perform well, Gilbert stood up and perform his piece for the bright and colourful flowers. His eyebrows now knitted as each sway that accompanied the sound becomes more definite, each breath he breathe and blows becomes more confident.

In a certain distance, far enough that the two brothers did not notice, but near enough for the music to travel to, Elizabeta Hedervary whom everyone calls Eliza for short sat under the pavilion rushing the homework that she have forgotten, her ears pick up the lovely music fast and she turn towards the direction of the music.

'Who could that be?' she wondered under her breath. Roderich's violin might be amazing and the way he plays so well made her cry sometimes. But this flute playing is .. alluring. Calls it exaggeration, but Eliza is certain that she is transported into another world with the tune. She pondered for a few moments, it's no wonder the principal specifically invited Roderich and a few candidates to his liking to this school. With players of this caliber in the orchestra, together with Roderich and his team, this school is bound for the first spot in the competition.

The music stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boy in Love C6**

 **There we go, Eliza discovering that Gilbert is the one who play that flute.**

 **She's jealous, because them bois have talent yo. Actually not really, in this case, Gilbert have been playing flute all his life, but he gave it all up one day.**

* * *

Eliza's face turn for the worst when the music stopped. Now she is afraid she might never get to know who this flute player is. She stood up immediately and rushed over, silently relieved that the music pick up again, as she moves in closer to the thicket that separates the garden and the distanced pavilion, she slowed down. The second piece is much more emotional, nothing overdone, in fact nothing superfluous or gratuitous. Nuances of passion, humility and personal touch seeps into the music.

Fingers pry apart the leaves and branches, eyes peering in between, the facial expression of the brown hair girl change for the worst at the revelation. The person who played the flute beautifully is not just anyone, for the matter, but someone she knew, and someone she had a bad impression of.

The white rabbit, who also happen to be Roderich's cousin.

But.. but... Eliza thought. Her pride kept herself from thinking out loud, but her heart can feel what she desperately want to think out loud; that this one hell of a rabbit looks really cool and admirable playing that flute. His form, his expression, his sway, the way the sunlight reflected softly against his snow white hair, Eliza would be lying if she said it out loud that she is not touched by the man in front of her.

She unwittingly held her breath, and took a step backwards.

She's in disbelief.

Her head can't seem to wrap around the fact that this vulgar man, that is rude, classless, annoying, ungrateful, obnoxious and violent human being is a capable of this. It just doesn't make any sense, nothing seem to make sense about this guy, she kept mumbling. Her fingers fumbled through the pockets for that notebook, she flipped pass several pages of notes on this man and nothing, absolutely nothing she recalled writing ever have anything good about this guy.

 _'Rabbit flipped a person's tray of food over a boy from the class beside me and subsequently gave him a punch in the nose. The other party tried to retaliate but was held back by another girl. Rabbit showed no remorse except laughing out loud with a smirk on his face.'_

 _'Rabbit threw a girl's bag down from 5th floor, everything broke -heard this from another girl in my class-. He also goes in and out of his class whenever he wishes because not even the teachers nor the principal dare to stop him nor give him a bad grade. -heard it from the same girl-'_

 _'Notes: The other boys in my class have told me that Rabbit goes around pressuring girls to sleep with him and they have warned me to be careful. They wanted to exchange numbers with me so that if I ever need someone to accompany me home, I can ask them. But I declined it cause I can take care of myself.'_

It doesn't help that she is even more conflicted re-reading what she have wrote. Her head lowered, she took another step back and it broke a twig. The sound is another tone lower than the flute's higher notes, and it broke through the music awkwardly. Gilbert immediately put down his flute as horror fills his heart, he have totally forgotten that he is in school. His head spun towards the direction at the thicket, shadows lurks in between but he can't see quite clearly who is it.

Anger and embarrassment colour his already white skin all the more red, he shouted 'Who's that? You better owns up before I catch up to you, or I will murder you.' The rustle is quickly followed by running footstep and Gilbert follow suit, running towards the thicket with the intention of catching the culprit.

He ran out and pass the thicket, a single branch extending out of the way swipe the sunglasses off his face, and the merciless sun beyond the shade under the bench blast on his face and blinded his eyes with white brightness.

'Argh' he cried out in pain, covering his eyes as he fall to his knees. The brightness shot right into his brain and right now he is not only momentarily blind, he is plagued by the dizziness that follows after. He clutch his head tight, with dizziness comes the nausea, the downward facing fetus position seems the most ideal right now. A pattering footsteps came running back towards him again but right now, in his current vulnerable position, Gilbert can only try to steady his breath and hide his eyes from the sun.

'Sunglasses.' he mumbled, crawling and closing his eyes, feeling around the dirt for his necessity.

A presence in front of him, and Gilbert felt a hand clutching his hands and placed his sunglasses in his palm. A bout of nausea hits and Gilbert felt himself curling up on the floor again, it took a little while, but he finally managed to put the sunglasses on.

The nausea subsided, slowly, he opened his eyes and found a pair of green peering back at him in concern.

'You again' he growled out, a mixture of whys, frustration, embarrassment and everything in between. Why is she always there when he's down on his luck and why is she always the one that gets to see him at his most vulnerable state. He hates it, he hates her.

'Go away.' he snapped, continue clutching his head. He have no mood to entertain this girl, he felt sick. Again.

Eliza sat on the grass beside him, uncharacteristically quiet. She did not move even when Gilbert ask her to go away.

Annoyed, Gilbert glanced at her and snapped again 'Are you dumb or are you deaf? Go. away. I'll hit you if you stay around anymore.'

Silence.

Defeated, Gilbert tried standing up but fumbled a little. His upper arm was caught hold by Eliza, who held him tight. 'Stop it.' he spat out, he tried to pull his arms away from Eliza. 'Don't touch me. Take your hands away from me.' he cried, his pride refuses to let the pent up tears fall, and malice laced the desperate words that come out from his lips.

Heavy, angry breathing flare out from his nostril as Gilbert pull his arms out rudely from Eliza's clutch. The pair of green eyes showed no anger nor distress nor disgust, in fact it just stare back blankly at him, or when Gilbert look through his dark sunglasses into her eyes, he thought he even saw pity.

Pity.

Everything he have worked so hard for all crumble at that very moment he saw pity in her eyes. His heart broke, his tears fall, he stepped away from Eliza, if there's one thing more saddening in life for Gilbert other than discrimination, it's pity.

He have been pitied on all his life. People would look at him and said 'Such a poor boy, been afflicted with this disease.' or 'Such a pity, he could have become someone better.' or even something like 'Remember to go and play with Gilbert, look at him, it's so sad that nobody wants to play him.'

He tore his sunglasses away, the glare on his vision blocked away Eliza's face even though he is staring at her. He tore his hood down and felt his skin burn, but still he face Eliza.

'What do think you are? Look at me! LOOK AT ME!' He shouted at her. 'It won't make you a saint taking pity on a monster like me! I gave you a chance to go away and you didn't, you better don't regret it. Cause I will haunt you forever!' Gilbert sniffed and managed out in between gritted teeth. 'But I will let you off, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you today.' he continued, grabbing his sunglasses on the floor and turning his back on Eliza.

He felt distraught, and wiped away his angry tear with the back of his hands.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms slide pass his waist and wrapped itself around him. The burning warmth from his back momentarily shock him to a stop, it felt comfortable. Too comfortable.

'Haunt me forever then.' Eliza whispered, her breath tickling the nape of the white skinned boy. Truth is, Eliza have no idea why she said that. She dislike Gilbert, but she don't hate him enough to want to see him suffer and fumbling around for his sunglasses. She helped him along as she would for anyone, but she really don't know what else to say when he looked at her with those helpless eyes.

And when the tears fall out of this obnoxious boy that doesn't seem to know how to cry, she wants to do something. Anything for him.

'I DON'T WANT TO.' Gilbert shouted, and broke free from Eliza. He ran away without even looking back at Eliza.

Eliza looked at Gilbert in bewilderment, wondering what's wrong with him again, and on her second thought, maybe it does sound weird to say that line a random person, a little embarrassing as well.

But I don't know what else to say, Eliza reassured herself, but the thought of him playing the flute send a shade of pink across her cheeks.

'Is everyone from their lineage that good looking playing musical instruments. How unfair.' she mumbled a little indignantly, walking away.


End file.
